Wenn Wege sich wieder kreuzen
by LittleSopSop
Summary: Vor Jahren schon hatten sich ihre Wege getrennt. Doch es kommt der Tag, an dem man mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert wird und man erkennen muss, was man hätte haben können und das man doch nicht erreicht hat.


**Titel**: Wenn Wege sich wieder kreuzen  
**Autor**: LittleSopSop  
**Kurzbeschreibung**:  
Vor Jahren schon hatten sich ihre Wege getrennt. Doch es kommt der Tag, an dem man mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert wird und man erkennen muss, was man hätte haben können und das man doch nicht erreicht hat.  
**Genre**: Drama; Schmerz/Trost; Romanze  
Pairing: Albus und Gellert  
**Beta****:** Anja1992 - vielen, vielen Dank nochmal!  
**Geschrieben am**: 9.06.13 - 10.06.13  
**Wichtig**: Wer mehr Infos zum Thema will muss dort suchen: Gellert Grindelwald - Harry Potter Wiki  
Ansonsten habe ich versucht mich möglichst an die Vorgaben von J.K. Rowling zu halten.

_Das Gewicht eines Augenblicks ist oft nicht zu ermessen,_  
_bis man vor dem Berg der Konsequenzen steht und sich wundert wie es soweit bloß kommen konnte._

Er dachte, es würde schwieriger für ihn werden, doch das wurde es nicht. Der Mann, der vor ihm stand, war nicht mehr derselbe, den er einst kannte, den er einst liebte. Dieser Mann vor ihm hatte sich entschieden und das schon vor langer Zeit. Er war seinen Weg gegangen, ohne ihn.  
Dumbledore hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn gegen seinen einstigen Geliebten. Kalt sahen die Augen seines Gegenübers ihn an und er wusste, dass nun die Zeit gekommen war, dem Ganzen hier ein Ende zu setzten.  
„Was ist, Albus? Angst? Oder liegt es daran, dass du mich noch immer liebst?", fragte ihn sein Gegner herablassend.  
„Nein, dich habe ich nie geliebt! Der Mann, der du einst warst, ihn habe ich geliebt, nicht dieses Monster, das du nun bist."  
Der Andere lachte nur gehässig und feuerte den ersten Fluch ab. „Du kannst mich nicht besiegen, Albus!"  
Er hatte wahrscheinlich recht, schon in der Schule war Gellert der Talentiertere von ihnen gewesen, auch wenn Albus ihm zwei Schuljahre voraus war. Gellert war stets der bessere Duellant gewesen und Albus hatte ihm lediglich mit Hilfe von Zaubersprüchen, die man erst in den späteren Schuljahren erlernte, Einhalt gebieten können. Doch je älter sie wurden, desto schwieriger wurde es Gellert zu besiegen, bis Albus schließlich dem Jüngeren unterlag.  
Und dennoch stand er nun hier, denn er wusste, dass, wenn es jemanden auf dieser Welt gab, der Gellert besiegen könnte, dann er selbst. Es wäre anmaßend zu behaupten, er besäße nach Gellert Grindelwald das höchste magische Potential, doch er wusste um seine Schwächen – wusste, wo er treffen musste, um zu siegen.  
Es begann bereits dunkel zu werden und das Duell zog sich schon über Stunden, als Albus plötzlich und völlig unverhofft seine Chance am Schopf packte und Gellert mit einem gezielten Expelliarmus entwaffnete. Natürlich war Dumbledore nicht so töricht zu glauben, das Duell wäre damit gewonnen. Er feuerte deshalb noch einen Schock- und einen Fesselzauber hinterher. Erst als er sich relativ sicher war, dass Grindelwald nicht mehr kampffähig war, näherte er sich ihm.  
Gellert starrte mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen zu Dumbledore, seinem einstigen Freund und Geliebten, empor. Seine Pupillen waren stark geweitet und die Iris war kaum noch zu erkennen – und doch erschien es Dumbledore so, als würde Gellert endlich wieder klar sehen.  
„Albus", flüsterte er.  
„Es ist vorbei, Gellert!"  
„Wirst… wirst du mich nun töten?", fragte Gellert und seine Stimme klang genauso kindlich, wie sie geklungen hatte, als sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren. Angst schwang in ihr mit, aber auch Erkenntnis und – und Reue.  
Albus schüttelte den Kopf und sagte dabei: „Nein."  
„Und was geschieht dann mit mir?"  
Eine Zeit lang war es still. Lediglich ein leichter Wind brachte das Geäst zum Rascheln. Die Dämmerung war längst hereingebrochen und tauchte die Welt in ein geheimnisvolles Grau.  
„In Nurmengard wartet eine Zelle auf dich", antwortete Albus schließlich ruhig.  
Dieser Mann vor ihm ähnelte so sehr dem Mann, den er einst geliebt hatte, den er noch immer liebte, doch er wusste nicht, inwieweit Gellert wieder er selbst war.

„Dann… dann bring mich hin, bitte!", ertönte es dann aus Gellerts Mund. Es war seltsam, ihn dort liegen zu sehen, von unsichtbaren Fesseln gehalten und um seine Inhaftierung bittend. Und dennoch erfüllte Albus seinen Wunsch und Sekunden später standen sie vor dem Gefängnis Nurmengard.  
Es war ein trostloser Ort, an dem nichts wuchs und niemand sich hin traute. Das Gebäude selbst war von Gestein eingeschlossen und ragte hoch in den von schwarzen Wolken bedeckten Himmel. Welch Ironie, dass Grindelwald genau an diesem Ort sein restliches Leben verbringen würde, den er ursprünglich für seine eigenen Feinde erbauen ließ.

Ein Wächter kam ihnen entgegen packte Gellert grob am Arm und bugsierte ihn in eine kleine, feuchte Zelle. Er schloss das Gitter hinter sich und verließ sie wieder.

„Das ist also mein neues Zuhause?"  
Natürlich wusste Albus, dass dies eine rein rhetorische Frage war, doch er schaute Gellert in die Augen und nickte stumm.

„Na wenigstens habe ich es selbst eingerichtet", sagte er des Scherzes wegen, doch weder Albus noch er selbst fanden diesen Versuch der Ablenkung von dem Geschehenen lustig.

„Du warst stets der Klügere von uns beiden. Du warst vernünftig und hast dafür gesorgt, dass ich nicht abhebe, gabst unseren Plänen Struktur", begann Gellert nach wenigen Minuten des Schweigens.  
„Mag sein, doch es warst stets du, der die Menschen dazu brachte dir zu folgen. Du warst so talentiert und ich so stolz auf dich, doch dann… Das mit Ariana, das hätte niemals geschehen dürfen!"*

„Es war nicht deine Schuld. Ich habe dich getäuscht und du, du wolltest einen Freund verteidigen. Ich habe mich nie bei dir dafür bedankt – es erschien mir nie wichtig, doch nun…"

Albus nickte. „Ich habe dich stets geliebt. Nicht den Mann, der mich alleine zurückließ, aber den, der mit mir von einer besseren Welt träumte."

Gellert schluckte und eine Gänsehaut überzog seine Haut. Dieser Mann dort vor ihm, den er so sehr liebte, hatte alles wegen ihm verloren. Albus hatte für ihn gekämpft und er selbst hatte ihn nach der emotionalen Schlacht zurückgelassen und war geflohen.  
„Ich werde für immer hier bleiben, nicht?", fragte er schließlich leise in die Stille hinein und seine Stimme hallte von den Wänden wider.

„Ja."

„Du wirst mich loslassen?" Es klang nach einer Frage und nicht nach einer Feststellung und Gellerts Stimme war von Furcht und Hoffnungslosigkeit durchtränkt.

„Ja", antwortete Albus erneut, doch diesmal klang auch bei ihm das Bedauern mit. „All die Jahre habe ich dich nicht vergessen und meine Liebe zu dir nicht unterdrücken können, doch nun… Es ist Zeit für mich, neu zu beginnen. Sie haben mir angeboten, in Hogwarts als Schulleiter zu fungieren, sobald Armando Dippet in den Ruhestand geht."

„Ja, ja du wirst sicher ein guter Schulleiter werden."

Sie schwiegen lange und die Kälte und Nässe kroch in ihre Knochen. Dumbledore stand auf und dreht sich um.  
„Du wirst nicht wiederkommen, nicht wahr?", meinte Gellert und diesmal klang es wie eine Feststellung.  
Daraufhin nickte Albus nur und wollte schon weiter gehen, als ein weiterer Satz aus Grindelwalds Mund ihn zurückhielt.

„Das, was ich nun tue, ist wahrscheinlich sehr egoistisch, doch ich habe mir bereits so viel zu Schulden kommen lassen, dass ich nichts tun kann, um es wieder gut zu machen und mir deine Vergebung zu verdienen. Doch ich liebe dich, und das sage ich, weil ich es so meine und nicht, um es dir schwerer zu machen, mich nun hier zu lassen, denn meinen Aufenthalt hier habe ich wahrhaftig verdient. Ich habe dich immer geliebt, obwohl ich nie wirklich erfasst habe, was das heißt und was ich durch meine Besessenheit verloren habe."

Ihrer beider Herzen schlugen schneller. Diese Worte – Dumbledore hatte sie sich so lange, so sehr ersehnt – und doch kamen sie viel zu spät.

„Es wird mich nicht mehr aufhalten. Vor einigen Jahren hätte ich wahrscheinlich alles getan, um dich hier wieder raus zu holen, nachdem was du mir nun gesagt hast, aber jetzt…"

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Gellert und er verstand wirklich. Er war zu spät. Endgültig.  
„Lebewohl, Albus", krächzte er wenige Augenblicke später mit einem dicken Klos im Hals und Tränen in den Augen. Es gab so viele Dinge in seinem Leben, die er gerne ändern würde, doch wenn er sich eine Sache aussuchen dürfte, dann wäre er nicht geflohen, sondern wäre bei Albus geblieben und hätte ihm schon damals gesagt, was er für ihn empfand.

„Ja, du auch!" Und mit diesen Worten ging Dumbledore.

Lange Zeit war vergangen und Gellert hatte es aufgegeben die Tage zu zählen, die er sich nun schon hier befand. Was brachte es auch, schließlich würde er diese vier Wände nie mehr verlassen. Er würde hier sterben – für das Größere Wohl, wie Albus und er früher zu sagen pflegten. Mit der Zeit hatte er sich an die Kälte und Nässe, die von diesem Ort ausging, gewöhnt und auch der Gestank der Verrottung machte ihm nichts mehr aus.  
Von dem einst hübschen Jungen mit den blonden Locken war nur noch wenig übrig. Doch jedes Mal, wenn er seine Augen schloss, erschienen Bilder von ihm und Albus, wie sie gemeinsam lachten oder sich eng umschlangen. Manche von ihnen waren wirklich geschehen und manche entsprangen seiner Phantasie. Einer Illusion, die ihm zeigte, wie es hätte sein können.  
Diese Bilder verleiteten ihn oft dazu zu hoffen, dass Albus, sein geliebter Albus, eines Tages doch noch kommen würde, um ihm doch noch eine Chance zu geben. Und auch wenn es töricht war und er wusste, dass dies wahrscheinlich nie geschehen würde, war diese Hoffnung das einzige, das ihn noch bei Verstand hielt – das ihn am Leben hielt.

Ein lauter Knall, der von den Wänden widerhallte, riss ihn aus seinen Träumereien. Er lauschte. Gespannt wartete er und die leise Hoffnung, dass Albus ihn besuchen komme, regte sich in ihm.

Und plötzlich tauchte ein Mann mit Schlangengesicht vor ihm auf. Sein Mantel waberte um ihn und er gab zischende Laute vor sich hin. Er war enttäuscht. Er hatte so sehr auf Albus gehofft.  
„Wo ist er?", zischte das Schlangengesicht.  
„Ich wusste, dass du eines Tages kommen würdest, Tom!"  
„Wo ist er?", zischte dieser erneut.  
„Der Elderstab ist bei ihm. Er ist bei Dumbledore!"  
„Das ist nicht möglich! Er ist tot, getötet von meinen Männern."  
Gellert musste schlucken. Das hatte er nicht gewusst. Schmerz breitete sich in seiner Brust aus und plötzlich spürte er wieder die kalte Nässe, die in seine Glieder kroch. All das Hoffen war vergeblich. Albus würde nie wiederkommen. Er war tot und mit ihm starb Gellerts Hoffnung, sein Lebenssinn.  
Das Schweigen schien Voldemort überhaupt nicht zu gefallen, weshalb er seine Forderung nun erneut zischte und seinen Zauberstab, mit den tödlichen Worten auf den Lippen, an seine Stirn hielt.

"Töte mich doch, Voldemort, ich heiße den Tod willkommen! Aber mein Tod wird dir nicht bringen, was du suchst … es gibt so viel, was du nicht verstehst…"*²

Dann sah er nur noch einen grünen Lichtstrahl und der letzte Gedanke galt seinem über alles geliebten Albus. Er hoffte, er würde ihn wiedersehen, hoffte so sehr, dass Albus auf ihn warten würde.  
Wärme umgab ihn. Nach Jahren der Kälte war da endlich wieder Wärme, und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, schaute er in wunderschöne blaue Augen.  
„Da bist du ja, ich war schon in Sorge, du würdest die Abfahrt verpassen!"*³

* bezieht sich auf den Unfall, der während des Streites zwischen Albus und Aberforth ,Albus jüngerer Bruder, geschah. Aberforth hielt Gellert als gefährlich und forderte Albus dazu auf den Kontakt abzubrechen.

*² Zitat aus HP 7 Kapitel 23

*³ bezieht sich auf HP 7, als Dumbledore Harry am Bahnhof trifft, als Harry kurzzeitig tot ist, damit der Horkrux in ihm zerstört wird. Ich stelle mir die Begegnung von Gellert und Albus so vor, dass Albus am Bahnhof auf ihn wartet, damit sie gemeinsam „abfahren" können.


End file.
